Fairy Tail Reborn Prologue
by AngelBlue1852
Summary: This story introduces the characters in my new Fairy Tail Reborn Series.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail Reborn

A Fairy Tail Sequel

Episode 1: Hey We're getting the guild back together!

Narrator

The Year is X792. It's been one year since the Fairy Tail guild was disbanded, but now things are getting interesting. Natsu and Happy plan to reestablish Fairy Tail with Lucy, and now we go to Magnolia, home to a brand new guild…

Lucy's POV

"It sure has been a while since I've been in Magnolia, but the place doesn't look like its changed a bit."

I've finally decided to return to Magnolia, well...more like I was forced to by Natsu, but either way, We've decided to rebuild Fairy Tail from Scratch, but first, we have to see if our guild hall is still salvageable. But before we can, we hear something.

"Did you hear about Twilight Ogre?"

"No, what about them?"

"Apparently, some kids kicked em out of their guild hall yesterday cause they were bullying someone."

"Really?"

"Ya, also, I heard that their leader is a kid."

"Wow, Seriously?"

I looked over at Natsu and, not surprisingly, he had that look in his eyes…

"Let me guess, you want to go challenge their leader?"

"How'd you guess?"

"You had a look in your eyes…"

TIMESKIP

The Eagle Heart Guild.

Natsu quickly tried to broke the door down, but I stopped him in time.

"Hold it Natsu, let's knock and see if the leader even home."

I knocked on the door, and a young girl answered it.

"Yes? Are you here for a job request, or are you just passing through?"

"Um, Neither, my friend just wants to fight with your leader."

"Oh, Um…She's not in right now. She's at the guild Masters' conference in Clover."

"COME ON, YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Natsu said, punching the other door and sending the girl into a table.

"Uh..Natsu…You may want to tone it down.." I said, but it was too late.

"You've done it now Kid. Ice-Make Lance!"

Before I knew it the 2 were dragged into a fight, and soon most of Eagle Heart was in the middle of it as well.

But then, they all got shocked by lightning and stopped.

"All of you, enough, the Master is nearly here."

"WHAT!?"

"Madison, why didn't you tell us!?" The girl from before said.

"Cause you were still fighting, now you're on your own." She said before disappearing.

Just then, their master walked in, she looked around 17 years old, and had short brown hair, and black eyes that looked furious.

"Oh Crud..We're doomed." One of the members said.

"All of you…ENOUGH!" She said, blasting all of them all over the place..

Wow. She's strong…

"So...What's going on here…" She asked.

"Um…Sorry, Natsu started a fight because he wanted to challenge you. I'm Lucy by the way."

"Oh. So you're from Fairy Tail. Welcome to Eagle Heart."

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail Reborn

Episode 2: Eagle Heart

*Last time, Natsu and Lucy had decided to go to Magnolia to rebuild Fairy tail from scratch, but upon arriving, Natsu quickly got distracted by a new guild, and ending up starting a fight, which the guild leader broke up quite fast. That's where we left off on, FAIRY TAIL REBORN!*

Lucy's POV

"Eagle Heart? Are you the new guild around here?"

"Yes. I am Guild Master Zara. I suppose I should give you a quick introduction to the other members."

She pointed to a girl with short white hair. "That is Urma Famie, an Ice Make Wizard, and the 2nd in Command of the Guild."

Then, she pointed to a table with 3 members sitting at it.

"That is Leo Walker, and his sisters Amy and Sarah."

"Hello there Da?" Leo said.

"Da? Is he mocking us?" Natsu said.

"No you idiot, Da is Yes in some other language, not sure what." Amy said.

"Amy is a Powerful Enchantment user, Sarah is a dual User of Flame and Lightning, and Leo, well, he's a gun magic user with a love of shotguns."

"What about that one girl?"

"Oh, Madison? She's a lightning user who is a ninja, or like one at least, cause it's hard to find her when she's here, and impossible to find her when she's not."

"Y-You don't say…" I said.

"Along with Sakura, we make up our guild's core. But…It seems Natsu is picking a fight with her…"

"You want to go!?" Sakura yelled.

"This will be quick! FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"

"You're not the only Dragon slayer here! WATER DRAGON IRON FIST!"

WHAT!? She's a Dragon Slayer Too!?

The two's brawl quickly got out of hand, when suddenly, everyone froze solid.

"Urma, was that you?" Zara asked.

"No…"  
"Why am I not surprised Natsu made a mess of this place…"  
"Wait…GRAY!?" I yelled.

Standing there, was Gray, Erza, Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel, Carla, and Panther Lily.

"W-What are you guys doing here!?" I asked.

"The Entire Guild learned about what was going on. But Not surprising seeing as the pyro decided to do that to the Palace…"

"Did Makarov decide to come back."

"No. He's still in retirement, but the rest of the Guild decided to start rebuilding the Guild Hall."  
"Um…About that…" Zara said…

TIMESKIP

What!?  
"What in the world…" Natsu said.

"It's already fixed!?" Gray yelled.

"Ya…We had plans to make this our Guild Hall…But We decided against when we heard about Natsu's stunt in the Capital…"

Inside was everyone from the guild…Macao, Wakaba, Jet, Levy, Droy, Bisca, Alzack, and even Romeo. I have a feeling that things are going to get interesting around here again…

TO BE CONTINUED

NOTE: THIS STORY LINE IS COMPLETE. ALL OTHER FAIRY TAIL REBORN STORIES WILL BE IN SEPARATE ARCS!


End file.
